Doce ilusão
by LaH-StArFiRe
Summary: ELAS AMAVAM ELES, MAS ELES NÃO AMAVAM ELAS, ELAS SE DECLARAVAM, ELES RIAM DELAS, AGORA... 4 ANOS DEPOIS...ELES AMAM ELAS, E ELAS QUEREM VINGANÇA!
1. PRÓLOGO

_**UA quer dizer universo alternativo... Eles não tem poderes!  
Postagens de terça  
Essa Fic é uma parceria de mim e Elayna e Estelar  
Robin e Estelar**_

_**Mutano e Ravena Ciborg e Hinata[sim!!!A Hinatinha quebra-galho está aki!!!  
Speedy e Flor  
Kevin e Terra**_

_**  
NÃO GOSTOU??? **_

_**APERTE Alt+F4 E SEJA FELIZ!!!**_

**TRAILER**

_**ELAS OS AMAVAM...  
Estelar:É que...Eu acho que estou sentindo algo a mais por voçê e... **_

_**...MAS ELES NÃO AMAVAM ELAS...  
Robin: Quem disse que eu quero algo com você??? Você nem minha amiga é!!! **_

_**...ELAS SE DECLARAVAM...  
Ravena: Ah...É queeee...Err...Você e eu, sabe...Nós talvez...Eeeeerrr...EU TE AMO!!! **_

_**...MAS ELES RIAM DELAS...  
Robinimitando a voz de Estelar: "Eu ti amu, RÓÓÓBIIIN..."HÁHÁHÁ...PATÉTICO!!! **_

_**...AGORA, ELES AMAM ELAS...  
Robinpassando a mão no rosto de Estelar:Você cresceu muito desde a última vez que nos vimos, sabia? **_

_**...E ELAS QUEREM VINGANÇA!!!  
Ravena:TE MANCA, BABACA!!! **_

_**ROBIN...  
Robin:Acho que me apaixonei sem querer...  
...MUTANO...**_

_**Mutano:Nunca levei um fora na vida...E NÃO É AGORA QUE EU VOU LEVAR!!! **_

_**...CIBORG...  
Ciborg:É ISSO AÍÍÍ..O CIB TA NA ÁREA PRA PEGAR VÁRIAS GATINHAAAS!!!UHUW!!! **_

_**...RICARDITO...  
Ricardito:Cara...Vocâ tá apaixonado por uma garota que você despresava???SE FERROOOOU!!! **_

_**...RAVENA...  
Ravena:Er...Eu gosto dele...Mas ele me maltratou muito!!! **_

_**...TERRA...  
Terra:Bem...Antes você do que eu!!! **_

_**...FLOR...  
Flor:GÁÁÁÁHHH...MEU SECADOR QUEBROOOU!!! **_

_**E ESTELAR!  
Estelar:Agora eles vão passar por tudo o que nós passamos!!! **_

_**EM:Doce Ilusão!!!**_


	2. Amor não correspondido

**Cap.1- Amor não correspondido **

Era hora do intervalo na "Escola Secundária para Jovens muito inteligentes", podia se ver uma pequenna rodinha de meninas em um canto da quadra...Eram Ravena, Estelar, Flor e Terra, estavam falando sobre os garotos que gostavam...

Estelar: Então gente... Sei que o Robin NUNCA vai gostar de mim!!!

Estelar era um pouco alta, com olhos verdes e cabelos lisos e ruivos que batiam um pouco abaixo da cintura...Embora estivesse apenas na 7ª série, seu corpo deixava qualquer um babando.Era um amor de pessoa!!!

Ravena: E o Mutano então??? Nem olha pra mim!!!

Ravena era meio que gótica... Era estatura mediana, olhos negros, cabelos lisos e negros que batiam nos ombros e um corpo como o da Estelar, afinal, todas daquele grupinho estavam na mesma sala e tinham o mesmo corpo. Ela era muito fria às vezes.

Terra: Gente... Partam pra outra!!!Vocês gostam deles desde a 5ª série e eles só humilharam vocês!!!

Terra era loira, os cabelos lisos batiam na cintura e com os olhos castanhos...Super amiga de todos que a conheciam... Era tão meiga como Estelar e tão vaidosa quanto Flor.

Flor: Ainda bem que não sou eu nu lugar de vocês...

Flor era da estatura da Ravena, com cabelos cacheados e castanhos que batiam na cintura, seus olhos eram castanhos.Ela era incrívelmente vaidosa e , quando queria, era tão fria quanto Ravena...

Estelar: Nem vem!!!Tô ligada que você tá ligada no Ricardito [N/A:Soh pra vcs se situarem...O Ricardito nessa fic é o Speedy ok?!

Flor:Pelo menos eu já dei uns pega nele!!!Né, Ravena???

Ravenaolhando para um grupinho de meninos do outro lado da quadra:...

Flor:Ravena???

Ravenavoltando sua atenção para as meninas:Hã? Que? Onde? Como?

Terra: Cara...Vocês precisam ir lá falar com eles!!!

Estelarindo para onde Ravena estava olhando: Tem razão!!

Terra: Volta aqui, sua louca!!!

Flor: Aonde você vai?!

Ravenapercebendo aonde ela foi: Ah, não!!!Fu...

_NA RODINHA DOS MENINOS _

Um garoto metido e forte, com cabelos arrepiados e um corpo bem bonito (como todos do grupinho) falava:

Robin: E aí eu falei: Vai encarar?! E ele falou: VOU!!! E eu falei: Então vem pra cima mano !!!E aí ele veio!!! E aí eu:pou! E ele:Au!!! E aí eu...Seus olhos negros que estavam brilhando, pararam de brilhar ao ver a figura que se aproximava.

Mutano: E aí vocêêê...???

Mutano era alto, da altura de Robin, tinha pele clara e cabelos e olhos muito negros...Era metido a engraçadinho e tinha apenas uma pessoa no mundo que ele não suportava:Ravena

Robinapontando pra Estelar, que se aproximava de Estelar: Ólha quem vem...

Ciborg:Ora, ora... Se não é a namoradinha do Robin!!!

Todos riram

Ciborg era mais alto do que todos ali...Era bem forte , tinha olhos negros e cabeça raspada...Era metido a engraçadinho assim como Mutano.

Ricardito: Aff...Vou comprar meu lanche... Venham comigo que eu compro bala proceis... puxando Mutano e Ciborg

Ricardito era ruivo, com olhos castanhos e cabelos espetados, imitava o estilo do Robin... Já foi gamado na Estelar e já deu uns pegas na Flor...

Robin: O que você quer aqui???

Estelar: É que... Eu acho que estou sentindo algo a mais por você, e...

Robin: Sentindo algo a mais por mim???

Estelarcorando: Eu...EU...Eu acho que te amo...

Robin: Posso falar uma coisa?

Estelar:P-P-P-Pode!

Robingritando para que a escola inteira ouvisse: TE MANCA, BARANGA!!!

Despertador: PÉM,PÉM,PÉM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

e aí? gostaram??

só continuo se vcs comentarem!!! ;)


End file.
